


Worn

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for elfgirljen on LJ for her prompt "I miss you" (John).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worn

The picture between his fingers felt old. Too old. Too many years since it was taken, too much time passed since then. But the smile of the woman in the picture never faded.

Mary.

His Mary.

Not a day went by that he didn’t miss her. Not a day went by that he didn’t think of her. Not a day went by when he didn’t feel that familiar stab of guilt.

He knew he was fucking up his boys, he knew this isn’t what she would have wanted for them, nor for him, but he didn’t see a way out anymore. There was no way out anymore, whether he could see it or not. He had to hunt this thing down, he had to. For her.

He raised the picture to his lips and kissed it softly.

“I miss you.”


End file.
